


Гакт на Окинаве

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: На берегу пустынных волн стоял он, дум великих полн. (с)
Kudos: 2





	Гакт на Окинаве

Гакт сидел на песке, пренебрегая сохранностью новых дорогих джинсов, и прислушивался к шёпоту накатывающих на берег волн. Он глядел в ему одному ведомую даль, напряженно сжав губы и замерев, как кот перед прыжком. Что-то слышалось ему в шуме прибоя, и он даже шевелил иной раз губами, словно отвечал океану на какие-то вопросы.  
Ю тактично топтался в отдалении, не решаясь подойти к Гакту и сказать, что они уже рискуют опоздать на самолёт до Токио, что пора ехать, что ему звонили из AVEX'a, что машина, под завязку набитая стаффом и разной аппаратурой, уже полчаса ждёт только его.  
Приезжая на Окинаву, Гакт менялся почти до неузнаваемости. Он сыпал фактами, воспоминаниями, местными легендами, речь его пестрила диалектизмами и идиомами местного розлива. Он смеялся, неприлично много жестикулировал и рассказывал, рассказывал. Слышали бы его фанаты! А если бы его слышали журналисты…  
А перед самым отъездом он шёл к океану. Так ходят на могилы любимых женщин или почтенных предков. Никто не решался вмешиваться в их «разговор». На лице Гакта появлялось странное выражение, словно он не то только что нашёл ответ на все вопросы, не то не мог посчитать в уме, сколько будет дважды два. Он всегда выбирал пустынные дикие пляжи, где не бывает ни туристов, ни местных; прогонял всех своих и сидел, сидел, сидел, неотрывно глядя куда-то, даже не на океан, а просто — в его направлении; что он видел, о чём думал, что слышал он в шуме волн, что отвечал им — это всё оставалось загадкой и для Ю, и для всех остальных.  
В этот раз Гакт задерживался на берегу дольше обычного, и Ю пришлось нарушить его уединение. Он довольно долго стоял шагах в десяти от Гакта, не решаясь помешать ему, но время поджимало, и в конце концов Ю осторожно приблизился к Гакту.  
— Гаку… — Ю осторожно коснулся его плеча.  
— М? — Гакт даже не повернул головы.  
— Извини… Пора ехать…  
— А, да. Я забыл. — Он поднялся на ноги, отряхнул джинсы. — Прости.  
Ю пристально посмотрел на него. Странное выражение его лица сменилось простой скукой, но Ю никак не мог отделаться от подозрения, что это — маска, что за скукой скрывается то же напряжение.  
— Что с тобой? — осторожно спросил Ю.  
Гакт, наконец, посмотрел на него. Достал сигареты, закурил, глубоко и с удовольствием затянулся. Ю терпеливо ждал ответа, прекрасно, впрочем, понимая, что его может и не быть.  
— Знаешь, — тихо произнёс Гакт, — мне иногда кажется, что я всё ещё тону.


End file.
